Step from the Road to the Sea to the Sky
by TheAgonyofBlank
Summary: Kate's there for Juliet. KateJuliet, femmeslash.


Title: Step From the Road to the Sea to the Sky  
Pairing: Kate/Juliet.  
Fandom: _Lost_.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Words: 1155.  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. If they did, Kate and Juliet would've long since had mad, passionate sex. Title is from Snow (Hey Oh) by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. This takes place a few years after they've been rescued from the island.

* * *

_from the road_

Juliet didn't know where she was.

It was dark and it was small – that was pretty much all she knew about her whereabouts. Her captors had locked her in this room, of sorts, for what seemed like forever, though she knew it couldn't have been for more than two or three hours. There was a hissing sound that came from one end of the room, but try as she might she couldn't see anything, and whenever she tried to back away from it and press herself against the wall behind her, her bare feet always slipped against the wet floor. The air in the room was filled with the sharp, metallic smell of blood, and Juliet clapped her hands over her mouth, trying not to balk. She hated the smell of blood – it always reminded her of death, and death was something she still wasn't used to.

She was aware of a faint clanging at one end of the small room, and suddenly light filled the room. She had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness that enveloped her, trying to back away from the eerily loud footsteps, only to fail as she slipped in the wetness once again. When she thought her eyes had adjusted, she slowly lowered her hands, squinting up at the blurry figure in front of her. Another few moments passed and her eyes slowly focused on the man standing in front of her, his image becoming clearer with every passing second. Ben. He looked a lot taller, for some reason. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice reached to her in loud, booming waves. She winced and curled up into a ball, and it was then she realized she was covered in blood.

In fact, the entire room was bathed in blood.

The floor, the walls… even the ceiling.

She couldn't help it.

She screamed.

_to the sea_

"Juliet! Juliet!"

Juliet was still screaming when she awoke to a painful jab in her side, accompanied by her name being yelled aloud. Her eyelids fluttered open as she sat up in bed, the covers sliding off her naked form as she did so. She surveyed the room frantically, expecting to see that dark red but instead finding the familiarity, the comfort, of her home. She closed her eyes and fell back against the headboard, her breathing labored and heart still pounding wildly, but for the most part relieved. It had just been a dream. A bad dream, but at least that meant she wasn't back at the island, back in that room.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

She was vaguely aware of a gentle hand on her shoulder that came with that reassurance, and when she opened her eyes again she found herself staring back into Kate's worried eyes. Kate. A wave of emotion washed over her and she reached out to the woman sitting up next to her, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she pulled her close and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Ever. But she finally did, pulling away from Kate and forcing a smile on her face.

Not that Kate was buying it. Kate knew her better than that.

"You were having another nightmare."

The statement was said softly, in a gentle manner – Kate knew how sensitive Juliet was about the subject. After all, Juliet didn't like to appear as anything but fine.

But of course Juliet was having a nightmare. Even though it had been years since they'd left the island, she still had nightmares about the time she'd spent there. Juliet always wondered why Kate had never had nightmares about it, but then again Kate hadn't been tortured like she had the week before they left the island.

Kate leaned over and pressed her lips against Juliet's right temple.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here."

_to the sky_

Juliet awoke fairly early the next morning to the smell of baked cookies. Well, she hoped they were baked cookies; those always made her feel better, no matter what. With a yawn, she stretched an arm out to loop around Kate's waist, intending to inquire about the smell – only to be met with cold sheets and an obvious lack of Kate. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Empty. Maybe Kate had decided not to wait for Juliet to get up, after all.

But then Juliet heard Kate's voice, so quiet she almost missed it.

"Morning."

Juliet propped herself up on her elbows, the sheets sliding down and revealing her bare chest, and saw Kate sitting at the end of the bed, watching her. She couldn't help but smile at that; it was always nice to have someone there when she woke up, especially when that someone had told her, time and time again, that she would be right there. It was nice to have someone who kept her promises. Even if she had just doubted that someone for the briefest of minutes.

Kate smiled back and crawled her way up to Juliet. She sighed and then flopped down lightly next to her, allowing her arm to sling loosely about her waist as she asked, "How was the rest of your sleep?"

"Nightmare-free," Juliet replied.

"Good."

"It smells good."

"Thanks. I baked."

"You bake?"

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"Fine. I do now."

Juliet's eyes sparkled with unconcealed mirth, and she asked, "Are you going to tell me what you baked?"

"Cookies," came the matter-of-fact reply. "I thought they'd make you feel better, after a rough night. I put some on your bedside table."

Juliet looked over, and sure enough – three chocolate chip cookies on a plate, just waiting for her to devour.

"There are more," Kate said later, after Juliet polished off the three cookies. "Would you like-"

Juliet pressed her lips to Kate's, effectively shutting her up.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, slightly breathless as she pulled away from the kiss.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Kate teased, smirking.

"Really?" Juliet stopped to look Kate in the eye, mock-serious. "And what do you think if I do this?"

She nipped at Kate's neck gently, causing Kate to inhale sharply.

"I think… I like the sound of that."

Juliet smiled into Kate's neck. She slowly helped the brunette out of her shirt, allowing her hands to roam her body, leaving feather-light touches, and then tilted her head so that she could kiss her fully on the lips.

And afterwards they lay there together in silence, limbs so entangled that they appeared as one.

It was then that Juliet figured out what Kate had been trying to tell her all along, and it was then that Juliet realized that she didn't have to worry anymore.

Because no matter what, Kate would always be there when she awoke.

So, giving Kate one last kiss on the lips, Juliet closed her eyes and slept.


End file.
